sikhifandomcom-20200213-history
Translation of Sri Guru Granth Sahib
Japujee pauri 13 Mane surat hove man budh. Mane sagal bhavan ke sudh Translation of sant singh khalsa The faithful have intuitive awareness and intelligence. The faithful know about all worlds and realms. Translation of swarn singh bains to realize God is just to straighten the mind. Or reciting God the mind straightens up. If anyone can do it, can solve the mystery of the universe. Make your judgement Here is the translation of pauri 33 in japujee by Sant Singh khalsa | No power to speak, no power to keep silent. No power to beg, no power to give. No power to live, no power to die. No power to rule, with wealth and occult mental powers. No power to gain intuitive understanding, spiritual wisdom and meditation. No power to find the way to escape from the world. He alone has the Power in His Hands. He watches over all. O Nanak, no one is high or low. || 33 | =Here is the translation of japu jee pauri 33 by SWARN SINGH BAINS= Cannot achieve divinity by talking or by being quiet. Cannot become divine by giving awns or begging. Cannot become divine by living or dieing. Cannot become divine by being a king or wealthy. It’s like building a castle in the air. Cannot become divine by concentrating or discussing about God. Cannot straighten your mind by giving up worldly pleasures. He, who has the grace of bestowing, is the only one who can do it. Nanak says God does not differentiate between one and the other. ||33|| =Here is the translation of pro sahib singh japu jee pauri 33= I did this translation from his Punjabi translation. It is not up to us to be quiet or speaking. It is not up to us to beg or give awns. It is not up to us to live or die. It is not up to us to be a king or rich. It is not up to us to contemplate divine wisdom . It is not up to us how to be free of the world. He who has the power does it. Nanak say there is no high or low in his realm. i will be thankful if someone can put the translation of others on the net for comparason tks Word jor in japu jee means milaap, to join or connection or to become divine not power as we say. page 1106 ''' '''In his translation Sant Singh Khalsa writes the breath is drawn in through the left nostril. it is held at the central channel of sukhmana. by the way both nostrils join after some distance in the nose and become one. so there is no difference whether one breathes through the left or right nostril. the word sukhmana is not an english word or the translation of the word. I heard that he is md. So make your judgement. These are the only translations I could find on internet. See if you can understand and make your judgement. Translation by Sant Singh Khalsa page 1106 Raag Maaroo, The Word Of Jai Dayv Jee: One Universal Creator God. By The Grace Of The True Guru: The breath is drawn in through the left nostril; it is held in the central channel of the Sukhmanaa, and exhaled through the right nostril, repeating the Lord's Name sixteen times. I am powerless; my power has been broken. My unstable mind has been stabilized, and my unadorned soul has been adorned. I drink in the Ambrosial Nectar. ||1|| Within my mind, I chant the Name of the Primal Lord God, the Source of virtue. My vision, that You are I are separate, has melted away. ||1||Pause|| I worship the One who is worthy of being worshipped. I trust the One who is worthy of being trusted. Like water merging in water, I merge in the Lord. Says Jai Dayv, I meditate and contemplate the Luminous, Triumphant Lord. I am lovingly absorbed in the Nirvaanaa of God. ||2||1|| Translation by Swarn singh Bains page 1106 Raag Maaroo, the word of Jai Dev Jee: God is one. He is realized by guru’s grace. I wandered through seven moons playing seven drums, and worshipped the seven suns in sixteen ways. But when I eliminated ego, stabilized the flickering mind, controlled the uncontrollable mind, and then I drank the nectar. ||1|| I sing praises of the primal virtuous God in my mind. My doubt disappeared by Your grace. ||1||Pause|| I worship God worthy of worship, worthy of merging in intuitively and became one with one. Says Jai Dev, I recite God lovingly and attained salvation. ||2||1|| There are a few translations of sri guru granth sahib. the first one is by prof sahib singh. as we know that granth sahib was very difficult to translate. Prof sahib singh attempted and translated it. that was the start. he did a wonderful job. Now as we see that sahib singh was a grammer learned professor and he translated it through grammer. Grammatically he did a wonderful job. That opened the door to further translations.Unfortunately granth sahib is not written in grammer, it is written in sant bhasha, which has no grammer but general sense. Guru Granth Sahib is written in poetry as all know. Anyone who writes poetry in grammer is not a poet. The poetry does not follow grammer but the common sense. The grammer can translate the individual words but not the common sense. So anyone who translates granth sahib in grammer is wrong. It has to be translated with devotion, general sense of the stenzas and the direction of the poetry. because of this, some changes are necessary. This translation has been done from the brain, it does not devote to guru or the God. i read his translation and i put some of his translation below. Salok after japujee i cannot write punjabi but i will write the translation done by prof sahib singh air is the guru, water is the father, and earth is the mother. day and night are two nurses in whose lap the whole world plays. it is not the translation but it is the same punjabi words written in english. so it needs improvement. then i read the translation done my manmohan singh. he just copied the above because he did not either understand it or did not take any trouble to understand it. then came the translation of sant singh khalsa. he exactly copied what sahib singh wrote. then came mr talib , he did the same thing. they just copy from him and write under their name. the latest I saw the translation by swarn singh bains it says using air as culture the life has been created by the reaction of water and earth. the way the day and night begin and end, same way the entire universe takes birth and dies. use your judgement and put your comments. page 1410 vaaraan te vadheek sahib singh writes. the tall youthful egotistic woman says to her sister friend that she cannot bend down because of her swollen breasts, how can she bend down and touch the feet of her mother in law? this is the copy of the wording of translation by sant singh khalsa O you with swollen breasts, let your conscious become deep and profound. O mother in law, how can I bow? because of my stiff nipples, I cannot bow. it is pretty well the same as sahib singh. next mr Manmohan singh also copies the same. can anyone tell me if Nanak the master of divine philosophy mean this? No; it is written in sindhi language and these scholars do not understand it and really mess it up. your answer here is another one i recently read the translation by swarn singh bains he writes Nanak says; o egotistic, youthful self centered bride; how can you show respect for your mother in law if you are not humble. I found another mystery in the translation the words are sasi me soor samai hai sahib singh, sant singh, manmohan singh all write that the sun has entered the house of moon. it is a astrology term. how can sun enter the moon because the sun is million times bigger than the moon. but swarn singh bains says the sun gives the light to moon. there is a difference in thought . check it out. your comments; he guys say something. add some comments .where are those who used to write here? at the end of sggs sahib singh writes God has six wives and 48 sons sant singh khalsa also writes the same manmohan singh also writes the same they just go by the numbers written there they do not understand the essence of it. it is not arithmatic . it is the divine writng which means all are the sons of God whatever number they may be; it is written in order to rime and complete the cuplet by the way who are those six wives and 48 sons. can any of the scholars tell and explain it? the latest translation by swarn singh bains he writes. all are the sons of God whether eighteen ten or twenty. it means any number not 48 in the translation of sri guru granth sahib, the scholars put difficult latinized words when easy words are available for the same meaning. with easy words you do not have to explain at the end of the page. that makes it easy for the reader to understand and concentrate more. why? whatever i read i found that the translation by swarn singh bains has made it very simple and well understood. put your remarks o scholars! your remarks O scholars are necessary in order to improve the translation of sri guru granth sahib; please? why is it that no one writes anymore? Write the text of your article here!